Koi No Yokan
by cheer6115
Summary: A marichat oneshot based off the song idfc by blackbear


Koi No Yokan

He held her in his arms.

Chat wasn't quite sure when this became a regular occurrence. Although, he remembers when it all started. How could he forget?

{-}

It was a still night in Paris. The latest attack was long ceased, but Chat Noir was anything but finished. Chat hurdled from rooftop to rooftop with a swiftness only a cat could posses. Something about the freedom of being Chat Noir gave Adrien a thrill that continued past patrol, past attacks and on throughout the night. Freedom yearned in Adrien's veins, coursing throughout his body, and with a black cat miraculous he was set free from his cell. Alas, freedom comes with a price. Destruction flowed with the freedom, destined to cause trouble for the young boy. Chat Noir had accidently ripped Chloe's new dress during the latest akuma attack. Although the dress was restored after the miraculous ladybug, Chloe was still furious at the cat. Curses and negativity flowed out of her lipstick clad mouth and into the heart of the black cat. She spewed hatred toward the cat until Chat Noir was on the brink of tears. A civilian couldn't see a superhero cry, so he ran. He tried to outrun all the things his childhood friend had said, but he wasn't fast enough. The cat weeped. He cried into the nighttime and found himself on a roof of no other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The sweetest girl in class, but was intimidated by Adrien. His exhaustion had gotten the best of him and with that he thumped down onto the roof. His stomach growled in vain, his throat begging for water. All the poor cat could focus on was the warmth seeping through the roof of the bakery. The trapdoor swung open and out came Marinette. "Chat Noir? Are you ok?" The leather clad boy stood up wobbly and puffed out his chest in fake pride. "Nothing to worry about citizen of Paris, just a quick catnap." Marinette opened her mouth to respond but Adrien's stomach responded first with a loud growl. "Chat when was the last time you ate?" Chat lowered his head in shame. He had skipped lunch at school. "Uhh 6:30 this morning?" Marinette's eyes went to saucers. "It's 10 at night! Come in Chat I will get you some food, Im sure we have leftovers." Chat had no time to deny the request as Marinette dragged him inside her bedroom. He was fed with pastries and comfort. He poured out his problems to Marinette and she listened. By 11:30 he knew he had to go and bid his Princess a farewell. He devised a way to thank her as he roamed back home.

{-}

His clawed fingers ran through Marinette's raven hair. Chat Noir usually was gifted with cuddles and pats, but tonight the roles were reversed. He usually slept only for a catnap, while the girl he held slept throughout the night time. Chat watched the sleeping girl as her chest clothed in a silk, black camisole rose and fell, her raven hair scattered across his lap. The light from outside cascading onto the duo and accentuating her freckles that Chat counted on nights like this. He never seemed to get the same number. His eyes lazily roamed down her tiny frame. He chuckled at her cotton pajama pants, scattered with black cats and green pawprints. She insisted they weren't dedicated to him. Her bluebell eyes deceived her. They read "It's all for you." He recalled that night.

{-}

A swift knock on the glass pane echoed throughout the chilly night. The glass door slid open inviting the cat into the warm room above the even warmer bakery. "Bonjour Princess. What is the purrfect lady doing this fine evening?" He drawled out with a purr as he laid himself atop the bed. "Evening Chaton, I happen to be finishing a design." Chat's eyes scanned the room for the voice's owner. His emerald green eyes settled on Marinette, body relaxed, yet tense with focus as she stitched together her latest creation. He watched her stitch until something else caught his eye. Black pajama pants settled on Marinette's legs. Black cats acsew all over, with green pawprints filling the gaps. "Purrincess." Chat purred. Marinette peered over at the cat. His green eyes slanted in humor as a smirk adorned his face. "Are those Chat Noir sleepwear?" Marinette blushed at the question. "No." She huffed. "They are a gift from another cat that happens to spend his evenings trespassing in my bedroom." She turned away, arms crossed over her chest, so she wouldn't have to see the cat's sly grin. Suddenly, she was enveloped in warmth. Chat picked Marinette up and slung her over his shoulder. "Admit it Purrincess, the cat's out of the bag, those are this cat's pajamas!" Marinette hit Chat's back for good measure. "Two puns, really Kitty? I might just have to kick your ass for that." Speaking of asses, Chat had a plan. Chat playfully threw Marinette off his shoulder onto her bed. "Farewell Mari." He placed a chaste kiss upon her hand and threw her a two fingered salute and hopped out the trap door "That damn cat, always coming and going whenever he pleases." Marinette huffed. She couldn't deny the blush adorning her face after being kissed by Chat Noir, granted on the hand, but only time will tell. The next night, Chat did not visit. Although, the morning after Chat did not show, Marinette could not find her Chat pajama bottoms, and ok they were so dedicated to Chat, but that kitty didn't need to know that. It would boost his large enough ego. That night, the cat returned with a gift in tow. "Sorry for not visiting last night mon seul et unique. I bear a gift though." Marinette rolled her eyes at Chat's flirty nickname. She took the gift from Chat's clawed hands. "My pajama pants?" Marinette questioned. "I may have made a change or two." Marinette frantically searched the pants for this "change or two." She gasped. Right on the butt laid the word MEOW. "You pervert!" She playfully tackled Chat. "Princess don't you mean purrvert?" He laughed. They tumbled around on the floor until Marinette successfully straddled Chat underneath her. "Well ain't this the cat's whiskers." Chat chuckled. Marinette sighed. "You've cat to be kitten me right meow." Chat's face light up in glee. "My princess made a pun! 3 to be exact! What a wonderful day!." Marinette giggled at the cat's theatrics. Adrien watched from below the girl as she laughed. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Adrien wished he didn't have to leave Marinette to go back to his cold, dark room.

{-}

He suppressed a laugh remembering those days. His princess was always such a feisty person. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He started to hum a tune he remembered Marinette playing in the background as she worked. "Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face, tell me that you love me, even if it's fake. Cause I don't fucking care at all."

{-}

"What about Adrien?" He whispered. "What about Ladybug?" His hand traced a slow circle around her cheek as the other held her head in place to look him in the eyes. Blue meet green. "I only want you." Chat spoke in a low voice, emotion seeping through each word. A tear rolled down Marinettes porcelain skin. "And I only want you Chat Noir." Adrien leaned in and their lips met. It was an ethereal kiss. Fire coursed through their veins. Connected as one, at last. Marinette ran her fingers through Chat's golden locks emitting a purr from the cat boy. Marinette couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Both pulled away, but their foreheads stay connected. Both mouths agape eyes staring into each other speaking a conversation that couldn't be spoken. Marnette broke the silence with a laugh. "Was that a purr Mon Chaton?" Chat blushed and held his face into his hands. "Maybe." She grabbed his hands connecting them with hers. "I love it Chaton." He smiled. "You could say that kiss was unfurrgetable." The raven-haired girl groaned. "Welp there goes the moment Chat. Get out of here you mangy cat." She stood up only to be pulled back down onto a certain cat's lap. Chat smashes their mouths together. Each touch is electricity. Passion runs through their blood. Silent calls of each other's names fill each others mouth. The kiss lasts until they both are gasping for air. "Marinette." "Chat." The only word that leaves their lips are the others names. Chat is not sure how he was able to leave that night.

{-}

Marinette stirred a little. A secret Chat Noir would never know, she always stayed awake when Chat held her. His touch was electricity, and she was a live wire. Today was different, she was in that state where you pretend your asleep so you can go to sleep, when she awoke to the sound of singing. Careful not to disturb Chat Noir she tightly shut her eyes and feigned sleep. "Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care, like they ain't even there. Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care, cause I so fucking scared." Wow, Chat has a gorgeous voice. Marinette thought.

{-}

The latest akuma was a particularly annoying one. A tired student who missed finals because of oversleeping. Calling himself "Sleep Knight" the akuma raced through the city putting everyone to sleep. Ladybug told herself she could honestly use a few extra hours of sleep due to school, superhero duties, and Chat Noir's visits, but decided saving Paris is more needed than fixing her sleep schedule. Marinette had already used her lucky charm once, and was currently untransformed letting Tikki recharge. A blue ray shot past Marinette inches away from hitting her. Suddenly a black cat swooped the girl off her feet princess style and away from the akumatized villain. "That was a close one." Marinette chuckled. Chat kept a straight face. "Chat what's wrong?" Chat gently set her down on the rooftop. The boy in leather grabbed his baton ready to take off when a small hand grasped his wrist preventing him from leaving. "Mon Chaton what's wrong? Are you ok?" Chat visibly gulped fear in his eyes. "There's people watching Marinette." In a lower voiced he purred, "And I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around you." And with that, the cat jumped off into battle. "Silly cat." Marinette and Tikki laughed.

{-}

Chat hugged Marnette tighter as she stirred in her sleep. He glanced at the clock. 11:05 pm. He would have to head home soon. He hated leaving Marinette and the comfort she brought. "I'm only a fool for you." He sang.

{-}

Chat and Marinette sat on the chaise, Marinette in between the cat's legs, controllers in hand. "Shit!" Chat cursed. "Chat that's the fifteenth time you've fallen off the track and you're on the second lap." Marinette howled. "Well excuse me Princess, Rainbow Road is a diffurcult map, plus I have claws." "Oh bite me Kitty." "Only if you ask nicely Purrincess." Chat whispered seductively in Marinette's ear successfully sending a chill down her spine. Marinette kept her grip on the controller. Damn. Chat decided to be a frisky feline. Chat moved Marinette's hair and bit on the exposed spot. Mari jumped at the sudden pain and moaned in pleasure. The small distraction made it easy for Chat to swipe the controller out of Mari's petite hands. Chat threw the remote on top of Marinette's bed, giving him enough time to surpass Toad, Marinette's character. "Cheater!" Marinette yelled scrambling to get her controller from her bed. The raven haired girl wasn't quick enough and Wario, Chat's character, finished first. Chat stood up and danced around the room in joy. His tail moved from side to side as Chat shimmed around the room. Marinette couldn't help but to laugh at the dork. For Chat's final pose he grabbed his Princess dipped her then lifted her up above his head. With Chat's bad luck and Marinette's clumsiness, Chat dropped Marinette and was pulled down with her. With the cat on top and the girl on bottom, the duo were in quite a suggestive position. Both laughed at the situation. Chat watched the girl below him. How did he end up with such a purrfect woman? Never would he dance like that in front of anyone else, being Adrien he had to be perfect. A model. A golden child, but with Marinette, he could be a fool.

{-}

"And maybe your too good for me." He sung lowly. His touch became softer as he remembered those two weeks.

{-}

Chat doubted himself many times. How could a fraud, a model with a fake smile that could only be himself in a catsuit, be with such an amazing girl like Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She was class president, brave, an artist, an aspiring designer, righteous, stunning, and kind and he was a facade, a dork, and had barely any friends. Yes he was a celebrity, a model, Gabriel Agreste's son, but none of that mattered, that wasn't him. He didn't deserve Marinette. These thoughts plagued Adrien's mind. The boy was never taught how to handle his emotions, so he did the only thing he knew how to, run. He stopped visiting Marinette. Ladybug tried to reach out to him, so he stopped going to patrols, only showing up to akuma attacks. He knew he had to protect Paris, so he started doing his own patrols. It hurt to see his Princess in school, to see her suffering, but it had to be done. She deserved better. Chat Noir had successfully avoided Marinette for two weeks when he was stopped by her in an alleyway after a patrol. Tears streamed down her face glistening in the nighttime. "Why are you avoiding me Chat? Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Please I'll change, just come back. I need you." she cried. Adrien's heart shattered. She blamed this on herself. "Princess." Tears flowed down his face as he grabbed her waist and held her close. "It's not you. Do not change a single thing about yourself. You are perfect. You are the girl I fell in love with. I have been distant because you are too good for me. I don't deserve you. I am just a mangy cat and you are a princess." Marinette pushed away from the hug and looked into Chat's tearful eyes. "Chat you are not a mangy cat. You are the love of my life and if anything I don't deserve you. You are a handsome, hilarious, brave, defender of Paris, and most importantly my soulmate. You deserve the world Mon Chaton and I will give you mine." Chat enveloped her into a tighter hug as they both sank to their knees and sobbed. They held each other until a small beep echoed throughout the alleyway. He picked her up princess style and carried her until they stopped on top of her balcony. "I will visit you tomorrow and in your dreams Princess. Please stay safe. I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng." "Stay." she whispered. Chat heard her silent plea and kissed her fiercely. With a final warning beep green engulfed the boy. Marinette kept her eyes closed. "I love you too Chat Noir." "Open your eyes Princess. Marinette opened her eyes carefully. "Call me Adrien my kitten."

{-}

Chat glanced at the time again. 11:11 the glowing numbers read. "Make a wish Purrincess." He gently laid Marinette down pulling a black blanket over her tiny frame. He placed a kiss on her forehead and climbed down the ladder. "Plagg let's go." Plagg uncuddled from Tikki and transformed Adrien into Chat Noir. "Goodnight mon amour." With a two fingered salute Adrien vanished into the night only to return the next night.


End file.
